


Cold Blows the Wind

by sombreromoustache



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Non-Linear Narrative, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sombreromoustache/pseuds/sombreromoustache
Summary: Lillie hears of someone moving on Melemele Island, and she can't shake the interest she has in her when she starts the Island Challenge





	Cold Blows the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Secret Santa gift for Naty of the Lapidot Cafe! I hope you enjoy this! :D

From where the lab was, the sun would set at its doorsteps before hiding behind Ten Carat Hill and sinking beneath the waves of the endless seas. That last bit of orange before the black overtook everything was a sight Lillie grew very accustomed to over the past few months. Seeing the sunset brought her a peace she treasured. Though this peace didn’t last for very long.  
That place.  
That place was south of Melemele Island, and in the shadows its bleakness shined brighter to Lillie than anyone else. As soon as that place was visible in the slightest, she would retreat to Kukui’s couch and hold Nebby close to her until slumber came over her.  
But she would still see that place in her dreams. Those dreams would become nightmares when She appeared.  
Lillie wasn’t fond of bunking in Kukui’s spare room, but needing a place to stay and him being so friendly to her, she found herself both living there, and living there a lot longer than she wanted. The professor told her not to worry, but how could she not?  
Worrying was a second nature to Lillie.  
She at least could repay her debt by being his assistant, and those times where she followed him through the wilderness to observe Pokemon were among the few times that her mind was kept off the thoughts of Her. Yet whenever she saw people from that place, she tensed up and hid from view.  
“Say, Lillie!” Kukui would start, and whether or not she responded, he would go on to talk, “You notice how every region’s got their own League? Well, we should have our own!” he would say the week after she started living with him.  
“Say, Lillie! That Hau kid might have what it takes to be the champion of our little league!”  
“Say, Lillie! We’re having someone move near the lab! I think they might be great with the Pokemon of this region!”  
Someone moving to Alola was a rarer occurrence than someone visiting, but Lillie paid this bit of news no mind.  
“Her name’s Moon! She’s around your age, Lillie!” she wouldn’t lie that her interest was slightly peaked, “Hope you two get along!”  
While Kukui turned back to working on a project with his Rockruff for company, Lillie looked down at her knees and muttered, “Yes. Maybe.”

* * *

Nebby was sleeping beside her, finally at ease with the non-being-held life it currently lead and while Lillie was just as peaceful, her mind kept drifting back to that rickety old bridge.  
It was her task to protect Nebby, and yet when the time came for her to save them, she couldn’t. She was too afraid.  
But that girl. She didn’t even know Lillie or anything about that Cosmog. But she threw herself at those Spearow to save Nebby. Lillie couldn’t help but admire her, while she admonished herself.  
She wasn’t any better than her.

* * *

Lillie had returned with Kukui back to the lab from Verdant Cavern, and the professor had the biggest smile on his face, “Did you see ‘em, Lillie! I just know that they’re gonna be great! I mean, Moon and Hau! They’re gonna ace the grand challenge without a doubt, but the Island Challenge? Man, I think they’re gonna have a great shot at it! Maybe even the League!”  
Lillie nodded to the points Kukui was making while her mind was thinking back to Moon. Moon’s little Rowlet was always perched on her shoulder or her head, doing its dance. In such a short amount of time, Moon was already such a strong trainer and she had half of her team filled.  
If she recalled correctly, Moon had a Grubbin and an Inkay to accompany her along her journey. She hoped that Moon would find a Vulpix and take it with her. Lillie didn’t know why she wanted her to bring her favorite Pokemon, and thinking about it rustled weird feelings inside of her, and all she could do was shake her head from side-to-side.  
“Uh, Lillie?”  
“What?! Um,” she picked her hat up that had fallen from her head-shaking, “Yes, professor?”  
“You, alright?”  
“Y-yes, sir!” but even when she stopped thinking about Moon, that rustling inside her wasn’t going away.

* * *

Lillie didn’t attend a lot of Melemele’s traditions very often, as she found comfort sitting at home with Nebby, but she wanted to be around for when Moon challenged Hala. She packed Nebby into their little bag and walked from the lab and up Route 1 to Iki Town. She walked past people she either recognized from around Route 1, or people she had never seen before in her life. She was also not expecting anyone trying to stop her. She had expected it so little that it scared the Gengars out of her.  
She turned to see who had put their hand on her shoulder, “You’re Lillie, right?” she recognized the person as Moon’s mother.  
“Y-yes! Um, it’s nice to see you again, ma’am!” she bowed her head respectfully to the older woman.  
“Oh please, you don’t have to be so formal,” she smiled and waved her hand at her, “I wanted to know if you’re going to Iki Town?”  
“I am. I’m going to watch Moon do her trial,” she explained.  
Moon’s mother seemed happy to know this, “I’m sure Moon will be happy to see you there,” Lillie wanted to go on ahead after she spoke, but she stopped one last time to listen to Moon’s mother, “Moon seems to really like you, you know! I was really happy to hear she was making friends, and it makes me even happier that her friends care about her too!”  
That feeling in her gut from the other night. It came back stronger than before. And all Lillie could do was bow her head to Moon’s mom. She started running to Iki Town again, feeling happier than she did in years.

* * *

Lillie sat by the water near Kukui’s lab as dusk was about to set in. Her mind was going over every memory of Moon’s battle with Hala. Seeing Moon’s Rowlet evolve into a Dartrix in the middle of the challenge was a memory that Lillie would cherish for years to come.  
Nebby rustled out of its bag and floated around Lillie. The little Cosmog rubbed itself against her as best as a Cosmog could, “Well, Nebby. Moon won the Island Challenge. I guess she’ll be going to Akala Island next,” she talked to her Pokemon.  
“You guessed right!” Lillie turned around and saw the girl she was talking about, “Didn’t think I would run into you hear!” Moon walked up to Lillie and sat on the sand next to her.  
Lillie was thinking of some sort of response to get a conversation going with Moon, but all she did was nod at her.  
This didn’t matter to Moon all that much. She looked out into the ocean, taking in every last orange light into her sight, “I’m glad you were there to see me at my challenge.”  
Lillie froze up. Was she supposed to say you’re welcome or was she supposed to say, “Oh it was no problem,” and then laugh awkwardly? Thankfully, Moon was willing to carry the conversation on without input from Lillie.  
“I thought I had that old man with my Rowlet, or Dartrix I guess it’s his name? But that guy was a lot tougher than I thought! Little Inkay put up a good fight before she went down,”  
Lillie smiled and nodded her head, “I’m really happy that you won! Not many people are able to clear an island challenge, but you did and made it look easy!” she looked into Moon’s eyes with an assured look on her face, “I bet you’ll win the Island Challenge! Without a doubt!”  
Nebby watched in awe as it never saw Lillie speak so vigorously. And Moon was in awe as well, but for different reasons.  
“You think so? I don’t know, I heard that this challenge gets pretty tough,”  
“Don’t worry, Moon! If you ever fall down, I’ll be there to pick you up! I, uh. I can heal your Pokemon! Just ask Nebby, they’ll tell you I’m great at healing!”  
The purple puff-ball of a Pokemon nodded to Moon in agreement, “Oh wow. Well,” the trainer smiled at her new friend, “Well if I’ve got you by my side,” Lillie nearly squealed when she felt Moon’s head leaning against her shoulder, “I don’t think I have anything to worry about.”  
Lillie never felt anything like this before, besides Nebby no one had ever relied on her before or had the faith to, “I, only met you a couple of weeks before and,” Moon listened closely, while Lillie had no idea she was speaking out loud, “I care so much about you.”  
She felt two arms around her pulling her close to Moon. A part of her was screaming internally for speaking her thoughts out loud, but the rest of her was content to enjoy the moment.  
“Before I moved here, I was really scared about not having friends. I thought I’d be alone, but,” Moon looked up into Lillie’s eyes, “Heh, man I’m lucky I got to meet you.”  
There were no words Lillie knew of that could explain what she felt, and she made no attempt to find them. She let her own hug to Moon do all the talking.  
Time seemed to not exist between Moon and Lillie, but it still did. In fact after their ten minute long hug, the sun sank into the sea and nightrise was upon them. Lillie didn’t want to see that place and risk ruining the joy she felt, so she broke off the hug, “It’s getting late, I should head back to the lab,” she stood up and beckoned to Nebby, “You should be heading to bed too, Moon! You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow!”  
Lillie offered her hand to Moon, and she helped the trainer up on her feet, “I do? Oh crap, I do! I gotta take a boat to Akala Island tomorrow!” Moon bolted from the beach to get back to Hau’oli Outskirts but she stopped when she stepped on the grass. She turned around and looked back at Lillie, “WANNA HAVE A SLEEPOVER?!”

* * *

In a corner of Moon’s room, her mother’s Meowth and Nebby shared the Snorlax plushie and slept next to each other. And like those Pokemon, Moon and Lillie were sharing the same bed. Lillie never had a sleepover before, unless her bunking at Kukui’s counted. She discarded the thought of that counting. But the closest thing to a sleepover she ever had was when she and her older brother slept in the same bed.  
She wondered what he was up to. Ever since he left that place, she never heard a word on what he was up to. Likely trying to do the same thing she was doing. Anything to try and stop her.  
Lillie turned herself to face Moon, whose eyes were weighted down with sleep.  
Lillie tried to be a delicate as she could. She moved herself closer to Moon until she was mere inches away from her. Already this was the boldest Lillie had ever been in her entire life. But why not be even bolder.  
Lillie knew that this could blow up in her face at any second, but she needed to try it anyway. She really hoped that Moon was a heavy sleeper. She moved her face closer and closer to Moon, hoping and praying to whatever Tapu that might be listening. She was mere centimeters away from Moon. It was now or never.  
“Please oh please don’t wake up,” Lillie begged inside her mind.  
One kiss.  
Lillie moved her face away from Moon’s but still stayed close to her. After leaving one kiss on her cheek, Lillie closed her eyes and went to sleep.  
Little did she know, Moon had been awake for it. That kiss was a memory the Champion of Alola would treasure forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the very first Pokemon fanfiction I've ever written. I hope I got the characterization correct. Also I used the Pokemon I used in my adventure for this fic. I had a Rowlet that I named Verde, a Grubbin I named Chargebolt, and an Inkay I named Ramalam. 
> 
> Also Lillie is the best. No questions asked.


End file.
